The Tennis Tournament
by soccerdude10
Summary: Mario and friends have all been invited to a mysterious tennis tournament taking place in Mushroomfornia. but mysterious things keep happening. Tennis contestants keep dissapereing shortly after there match. Who is doing this and is this accidental?
1. The letter

The Tennis Tournament

It was a fine day in the Mushroom kingdom. Birds were chirping, people were walking, the Marios were….sleeping?

In Mario's messy bedroom, his alarm went on.

"Again?You stupid alarm it's 5 am!"So Mario throws the alarm out the window to hit his mailman, Koopy."OUCH!" Koopy screamed.Mario then realizes he just hit Koopy."It must not be 5 am!"He laughs and heads down to get the mail.

"Hi Koopy!'Mario greeted."Hi Mario"Koopy replied.Koopy gave Mario his mail."Hey what's this?'Mario received a colourful envelope for him and Luigi."I gotta go tell Luigi!

I know its cheap but it does get better.My first so there!


	2. The Whole Truth

"Luigi!"Mario called from outside ."Mario I'm not go to believe you!"Luigi started."Eggs don't grow in the grass!"Mario just stared at him"When did I say that?""Oh when we went to chocolate land.."Luigi didn't just realize it was a dream."Anyways,look at this letter."Mario handed the letter over to Luigi."Hmmmm it seems like this is a…"Luigi opened the letter and read it."OH MY GOD!"Luigi started dancing with Mario."What what?"Mario couldn't let go of Luigi's grip so that he could see the letter."It's a tennis tournament in Mushrooomfornia!And were supposed to be at the airport in 5 minutes.But who cares!Were going to Mushroomfornia!"Mario stopped dancing and opened his eyes.Luigi noticed the letter had said a time and that time was going to be in 5 minutes."HURRY!"The bros ran inside and got dressed.

At the airport, two egomaniacs were running and bumping into everyone."Sorry,sorry"The Mario bros would apologizes to tods and koopas.Suddenly a huge sign saying "All the idiots who were invited to the tennis ournament come here.""Mario I think that's where we supposed to go…"Luigi told Mario who nodded.As they approhed the man holding the sign,a huge crowd of famous Mario people popped up in front of them."The Marios are in the building1"The famous ape Dk cheered."So what anyone can be a hot shot like Mario,"Wario complained folding his arms."Hey guys"Mario smiled.Mario looked around for the one he secretly liked.Peach."Is Peach here?"Mario asked."You looking for her well she's with Daisy already on the plane.But don't' go!There doing something private."Yoshi explained."Ewwwww!"Birdo stuck out her tongue in disgust" No not that! They're doing some having a meeting with the head of the Tennis Association."Yoshi had to explain to all of those who thought they had done something which is not suitable to explain for a k audience."I will go see them."Mario marched into the plane.

He saw Peach,Daisy and the head of the Tennnis Association speaking and dicussing some tournament issues.Peach saw Mario and went up to hug him."May I speak to you?"Peach whispered in his ear." Sure…"Mario replied.

Peach took him to a corner where no one can hear him.Then tears came from her eyes."Mario you got to leave this tournament!It's a death trap literally!"Peach was so scared she couldn't get her eyes to cry the way they should."Peach deep breaths and explain"Mario tried to calm her down.A few minutes later she started her story."You see this tournament is deadly.It was planned by a guy named Tim Dospanti.(I made that name up)He hated all of the hero and villains at the in the Mushroom Kingdom area.o he planned this tournament!If you loose,you get deleted from history!No one remembers you!Only the tennis players will."Peach started."Why only the tennis platers?"Mario asked."Because,he wants the tennis players to remember all their friends.Anyways,if you win the tournament you can leave unharmed.But look at this."Peach took out of her pocket a liltle star."This star can equip to someone and bring back anyone who gets forgotten.It was made for this tournament by a man who got dissapered by this tournament a long time ago.He made it before he got deleted.I'll equip it on you so that if you win the tournament,everyone who got deleted will come back to life.Good luck.If you play me I will loose on perpose.Don't tell anyone about this or the star power won't work."Peach began to fade away."Peach what's happening to you?"I'm just transporting us 10 minutes ago so that no one will no about this except me and you.Good lucKKK"Mario and Peach dissapered back to 10 minutes ago.

"I think that's the sign"Luigi said again as before."Yah that's the sign that holds our future"Mario mumbled to himself and went along with the sceen until he reached the present again.

Ya I know it's weird but it's my first fic so be nice!


	3. Match on the Titanic

Chapter3: The Titanic Match

After some time of traveling, the tennis players arrived at the beautiful stadium where they would be playing their tennis matches.

"It's beautiful!" Daisy stared into the ceiling of the dome.

"Reminds me of my castle.."Bowser mumbled to himself.

The group were introduced to the dome with thousands of fans cheering on the tennis Players had signs sayingGo whatever the name was Go"Mario, for the first time there forgot about the evilness behind this tournament.How can you think of that when such a beautiful scene was taking place!Even Bowser sighed to the sight in front of them.

"Mario,"Peach tugged on his shoulder.

"Peach this will probably the only moment that's nice over here.Enjoy it."Mario looked deep in her eyes.Peach looked unsure for a moment.But gave in and grabbed his hand as they started dancing to the song playing _One In A Million_ as they took the crowds attention.The spotlight going around the crazed fans zoomed in on them dancing.They were maravalous.They took the center of the dome and started laughing at what had happened.

Meanwhile,the head of the Tennis Association watched in his window at the top of the dome.

"Look at them. Lookat me I could dance!Anyone can do that!"Tom started complaining as he tried to break dance.

"Um sirif we need to exterminate bugs we'll call a bug exterminator.Tom tookoffence."How do you like this!"Tom took out a fire gun and burned the man's culo

An: culo is butt in Spanish

"Now for those idiots.Bring out the time-stopper!"

Some workers came back with a fairly large machines which you would see in _Back To The Future_.He placed his hand on a red button which caused the world to stop.Only Mario and Peach were un-still.

"What happened?"Peach asked.She went over to Birdo who was blowing kissis to the crowd."

"I don't like this…"Mario hesitated on where he stepped. He was worried that it would activate a trap.

Suddenly a large era filled the air.As soon as Mario and Peach got in touch with the stuff,they were transported away to a large ship where chaos was insured and screaming was all that could be heard.

"Mario?"Peach slowly asked Mario

"Ya?"Mario replied.

"Were not in the dome are we?" Peach now had a frightend look on her face.

"Nope.Mario replied

"Then where are we?"

"Well,people are screaming,were on a ship,and were on a vertical slant. I'd say were on Titanic.

Mario and Peach bothlooked at each other.

"TITANIC!"Mario and Peach screamed runnig up the ship smashing into everyone.

"Hey watch it!"A man would scream.

The couple didn't care.TRhey ran for their life.As you can see,they weren't made for a sinking ship.But did managed to get at the top of the ship.Suddenly the electricity went off.

"I think this is the part the ship cuts in half"Peach reminisces about herself watching the movie.The ship indeed did crack.It was heading towards the water at blazing speed.Rollercoasters seemed like baby rides when on this.

"Mario!"Peach began."Im falling!"Peach was beginning to loose Mario's grip.

"Peach hold on!"Mario firmly grasped her hand.He manged to pull her up.The ship began to go at a 90 degree angle vertically.Mario looked at his right wanting to see Jack and Rose.(Like in the movie when they're up on the tip of the ship)but instead saw a man with a label on him saying_ Mushroomfornia Tennis Adviser._

Mario seemed furious but a sigh of relief.He's been threw everything.So when he sees someone from his time in a different time,he knows that if there's a way to get in,there's a way to get out.

"Hey you!I know who you are and you should know who I am!"Mario referring to the man next to him.

"Ah Mario I have been expecting you."The man suddenly made time freeze,Mario and the man didn't freeze.

"Hey Peach isn't part of this time!Let her un freeze too!"Mario was about to punch him but he didn't have the will power.

"She can be."The man had that evil british accent that lame movies always go for.Only few make a good movie with them and…

Peach: Hey stick with the point!I'm frozen here!Litterallly.

Anyways Mario was confused.

"How?"He asked.

"Well,I'm form the Tennis Association and by now I'm sure you've figured out we're evil".Mario nodded. "Well I was sent here to challenge you to a tennis match.If you win,you and the princess can leave and go back to the dome.But if I win,"Mario began to get shaky. "The princess stays here and be part of the most tragic deaths ever happened!"The man started to laugh.

"Fine.I accept."Mario seemed calm but really he was nervous.Mario thought "_Oh man so much at stake.It's only chap 3 and this is happening."_

The man told Mario to follow him as they went inside the almost sunken ship.They went in one room which seemed to be made for the ship.It had crystal lining,beautiful floor,but that was the beautiful part.Now with the ship in it's shape,it wold seem as if it was made for cannibals to eat their supper.

Peach suddenly appeared still in her same position.But now she was in the air.

"If I win,Peach gets dropped here and her new,short life begins!"The man laughed again.

"But if I win,she comes with me back to the present."Mario looked at Peach and whispered some words to the unconscious princess. "Don't worry."And the game started.

Mario served.But the man replied the shot.Mario got it and got the point.15-0 Love.

Mario served 3 aces in a row winning the game.1-0.The man's serve.

The man served and got an ace.But next shot,he didn't get so lucky.Mario returned his shot leaving it 15-15 all.

"Your good."Mario complamented. "But what is your name?"

"My name is….you know me.Oh do you…"So the game comtinued,leaving the man with no name.

The Man served but Mario returned.Infact Mario returned all his shots making him win the game.2-0

Later on,Mario got 3 games.The man 1.5-1.

Mario served and got an ace.Mario served again but the man replied it way out of Mario's reach.15-15.Mario served the ball getting an ace.30-15.Mario served but the man replied,Out of Mario's reach.But unknown to the man,all the tennis players at the tournament had developed techniques.When their racket would glow,they would be able to use their technique defensively or attackingly.Mario got his glow and used his technique.He did his tornado attack and managed to reach the ball repling the shot way out of the man's reach.40-15.Mario got an ace on the next shot.Game and set Mario.1-0

Mario was too much for this man and Mario went on winning the game.Game,Set and Match.

"I win."Mario proudly said. "Now my reward."

"Allright but you were lucky this time."The man rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?"Mario asked.

"I..I can't say."The man tilted his head down aliltle.

"Mario reached over for the man but a light interfered.Showing the true identity of the man.It was Shadow.

"Shadow?Whhy?"Mario asked humbly but seriously.

"Because!It was always Sonic!Sonic!I knew I couldn't get back at him.We worked together to bring down Metal Sonic.I always wasn't very fond of you so instead of trying to bring down Sonic,I went out on you.But yet you were too good for me.."A little tear rolled down the black hedgehog's eye.

"Hey Shadow.I know that you want ot bring down Sonic.I'm not really crazy about that idea but still I respect you.And I forgive you.But sometimes,you just can't take it out on other people.You know what I mean?"Shadow turned and looked eye to eye with Mario."Ya.Sorry for bringing you hear.It was stupid of me.Oh!"Shadow almost forgot about Peach and took her out of the freezness.

"What I miss.And hey why aren't we sinking?"Peach blanly stared at everyone.

"Long story tell you later.Shadow!Let's go home."Mario smiled at Peach.Then turned to Shadow and did nodded his head in proudness.Shadow did the same.Shadow brought them back where the tournament was about to start and the fate of the Tennis players,was yet to come.

Soccerdude10:So how'd you like that chap?I did.And now I have a sore neck!

Mario:Shut it please…

Soccerdude10:Hey I could erase you from this story!

Mario;No please I have no kids!

Soccerdude100o0……..jsut read and review!


	4. Daisy vs Shyguy

Okay before we start, I just will list everyone in the tournament.

Mario,Luigi,Peach,Daisy,Bowser,Yoshi,Birdo,Shy Guy ,Hanna Chan,Diddy,Dk,Boo,Wario,Waluigi,Toad,Toadette.Now off with this chap!

Chapter 4:Daisy vs. Shy Guy

"Hello Mushroom Kingdom!I'm Banjo!You host for this match!Today's match,Daisy vs. Shy Guy.Both are tricky players so this could be a good game!"Banjo the bear told the eager crowd.

Daisy serves the ball at Shyguy.Shyguy returns the ball on the opposite side of Daisy.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me!"Daisy shouted and replied the ahot to Shy Guy who can't return it.

"15-Love Daisy"Banjo told the score.  
Daisy serves the ball.Shyguy returns it but Daisy brings it back to Shyguy givng him a perfect shot opposite of Daisy who can't return.

"15 ALL"Banjo once again told the crowd.

Unfortuantely for Daisy,Shyguy was to strong for her this game and replied the rest of her shots making him win the game.

"Well it seems Shyguy already got a game"Banjo told the crowd.

"Getting you nervous!"Shyguy sneered at Daisy.

"Ha!Not a chance!"Daisy actually wasn't afraid of Shyguy and truly believed she can beat him.

Shyguy is not an easy competitor.Mario sometimes actually had trouble beating him.But Daisy had confidence in herself and was trying her best.

Meanwhile,Mario and Peach went into D fine."Mario smiled at Peach.

"How do you know?"Peach had a confused look on her face.

"You'll see."Mario looked into the ceiling of the dome. "Don't worry.Hey we got out of that Titanic place right?"Mario stated.

"Ya….."Peach was unsure but she smiled and said "Yay you're right.We were on the Titanic,escaped it by winning a tennis match you're right I'm worrying too much."Peach nodded her head in assurance.Two koopas were sitting next to them back away form them thinking they were crazy because of all the things they were saying.

"Were not crazy!"Peach put her hands on her hips and did a hmmpf.

Back in the game,Shyguy just won the game.

"2 games to 0."

Shyguy served.Daisy replies the shot opposite of Shyguy,Shyguy barely gets it.He hits the ball.The ball is very close to the net.Daisy hits it back but it his the net.

"15-love"

Shy guy goes and wins the game.

Shyguy goes on winning 2 more games.Daisy catches 1.

"4 games to 1."

Shyguy gets 2 more games and wins the set.

"Game and set.Shyguy"

Next set,Daisy wins 3 games.But Shyguy ties it up with her.

"Well right now,it's deuce for a game.

Shyguy hits the ball over Daisy.Daisy replies the shot to Shyguy.Shyguy does a weak shot with litlle bounce which causes Daisy to not be able to hit the ball.

"Game Shyguy,4-3 Shyguy.

"Ha I'll win!"Shyguy starts to laugh.Daisy wants to talk back at him but the song _Jump_ comes threw the speaker and everyone starts singing and stamping their feet.

The game went to a tiebreaker.Daisy prepared and got back to the field because the break vwas over.She had to win this game because if she doesn't she loses the game.And her life…..Daisy got a pioint but Shyguy got the next point.Shyguy gets an ace.

"Mario…."Peach started to bit her nails.

"Don't worry.I have a plan.."Mario seemed sure of his plan.

The fight for the next point went on for a good five minutes but in the end,Shyguy won.

"And Shyguy wins the game.Game set and match.Daisy,.,out of the tournament.

"Mario!"Peach was holding on to him.

Suddenly,it happened again.Time stopped.But Mario and Peach didn't freeze.

"Hey why didn't we freeze?"Mario looked at his overalls to see he was moving.

That era came again.Only this time,it was green.

"Hey,what's happening?'Daisy was getting scared.She wanted to leave the court but couldn't.

"Let me out of here!"Tears rolling down her eyes.

"Peach follow me!"Mario shouted as he ran for the court.

"Mario!"Peach screamed after him.But she followed.

"HELP!"Daisy was being sucked into a portal shaped field of smoke.

"Daisy!Grab my hand!"Mario reached out his hand for Daisy to reach.

Daisy tried but couldn't reach.Every second that went by,she got pulled in.

"That's it!"Mario jumped out of the stands to the court and grabbed on to Daisy.

"Mario what are you doing?"Peach finally reached the bottom of the stands but didn't dare go on the court.

"If Daisy's going down,I'm going with her!"Mario looked at the petrified girl and smiled.Daisy did the same.

"I'm coming with you!"Peach was climbing over the stand bars,to go with Mario and Daisy but Mario stopped her.

"No!You stay here.See what Tom is up to.Go find Shadow he'll give you info.And don't go anywhere without him!It's too dangerous now."Mario was speaking fast because he was getting pulled in the portal.

"Mario,"Peach put her head down but after a few seconds,you could see her face again. "Good luck.If you don't come back,you will be rememberd.. and was soon gone with Daisy in the portal.

Peach just stayed there for a while.Hoping they come back.Brt.She was still at the bottom of the stands on the stairs at the bottom. She couldn't though.Everyone had forgotten about Daisy.Possibly MarioBut she remembered Mario and Daisy and still remembered what she had to do.Go find Shadow.So she ran up the stairs with a determined look in her eyes.

"You have token away my two of my friends.And that's how much the count is going to stay at.Your're going down!"Of Peach went in search of Tom and some helpers.

So how was it?

Mario:Will you be quiet!

Soccerdude10:Hey think about your children…..

Mario:Sorry!

Soccerdude10:--…….read and review!


	5. Sleepless in the Nighttime City

Chapter 5: Sleepless in the Night-time city

Two whole minutes of falling from no where, Mario and Daisy finally fell to the ground. Or so they thought……

"Where are we?" Daisy rubbed her head in pain from the previous fall that had just happened.

"I really don't know…."Mario got up from the "ground" and just stared at the scenario.

It seemed like an average city. Deep in the depths of nighttime. Ambulances were heard from a distance. You could street gangs roaming the streets looking for victims for there

acts.

"Seems like the old NYC only more……..uglier." Mario whispered to himself under the cold air.

Daisy on the other hand was trembling. She was not used to seeing barren wastes and under developed cities. Her kingdom Sarasaland, was furnished and was never seen dirty.

"We got to get out of here." Daisy went up to Mario and stared at him.

"I wish it was that simple….."Mario looked into the stars and starting marching inside the city.

"Where are you going? "Daisy asked.

"To investigate." Mario waved goodbye and headed inside the city.

'Well you can't leave me here! "Daisy turned around to see a little cat come up to her purring.

"Well hi little cat!" Daisy bent down to be face to face with the cat and smiled at it.

But the cat didn't seem to like the smile and hissed at Daisy.

"EEEK! "Daisy looked at Mario who wasn't too far from her. "Mario wait up!"

Meanwhile with Peach………

Peach marched out of the crowds. Still frozen and wondered what to do next.

She thought maybe see if anyone was not frozen but thought again only she and the employers know about this. But wait! Shadow was is an employer and he's good so maybe going to Shadow would give more pieces of info to her.

It was worth a shot. After all, any lead on this would help her. Even the smallest bit of information could be turned into the most important information of all.

She walked up the door that had a sign saying **Working. Please come back.**

**Shadow**

Peach didn't care. She used all her might to break the door. Weirdly she did.

"That was weird." Peach thought to herself.

She saw Shadow signing papers and things for the tournament .Even though it was a plot to capture all of the Mario people, it was still a tournament and papers and requirements were needed to be signed.

Shadow jumped to the sound of the door breaking. A few of his papers fell to the ground.

"Oh let me help you." Peach bent down to pick up the papers. Shadow did the same.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked Peach.

"Answers for starters." Peach shrugged. "Look Daisy lost the game and Mario went to save her.

Shadow immediately got up from his chair. "Are you serious?"

"We have to do something." Peach whispered.

Shadow grabbed Peach by the hand and dragged her out of the room.

Some head turned to the sight of this. Thinking Peach was getting kidnapped.

"HEY!" A koopa called.

Shadow turned his head towards the koopa glaring at him.

"What?" Shadow angrily asked.

"What are you doing with her?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Don't care.

"I'm Shadow."

The koopa just opened his eyes widely and started at him for a minute.

Shadow turned around and continued on his path.

They ran and ran until they were outside the stadium.

"Why did you do all that?" Peach screamed while trying to catch her breath.

"Because there are cameras in my room. He could have been listening.

"Oh. Now that there's no camera, what's going on?" Peach clenched her fists in anger.

"All I know is this was intentional. And that who ever wins will have to battle John in a tennis match. If John wins, the loser will be trapped like everyone else. If that person wins," Shadow lowered his head.

Peach just stood blank. She had no clue what would happen. But then it hit her.

"No" Peach covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes they will be trapped. It's a lose lose situation.

"Not it isn't…that is if Mario wins." Peach smiled.

Shadow was confused.

"This man made a star that if that person who wins the tournament and has the star equipped to them, everyone will come back."

Shadow was a little confused but he got the message and smiled back.

He looked into the sky and thought about it. Maybe Mario won't win. Maybe he will but Tim will beat him.

"Shadow listen you can say he won't win but all you're doing is saying we will lose. But Mario maybe can win. So instead of looking at the glass half-full look at it half-empty."

Peach's words were encouraging and it looked like this may turn out alright. But even Peach had those thoughts he may not win. But she shook it off. Shadow should too.

Meanwhile with Mario and Daisy……

The two were just roaming the city seeing what kind of place this is.

Suddenly, a man with a broken face( literally) popped up.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE LOST AND ARE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!HEHEHEHHEHEHE. WELCOME AND ENJOY YOUR STAY FOREVER!" The man just disappeared.

"EEK!" Daisy jumped right into Mario's arms. "Sorry"

"This place isn't too appealing." Mario looked around. A lot of criminal acts were being held on what seems to be like newcomers in this town.

The duo walked around the city for quite a while when they came to a conclusion this city is wack.

"I want to get out of here!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs. She put wiped the tears of her eyes and bowed her head down. "If only I was a better tennis player." Daisy whispered under her breath.

Mario went up to comfort the princess.

"Don't say that. You're an amazing player! It's not your fault you're here." Mario looked into the sky with determination to get revenge on Tom.

He looked back at Daisy and smiled. She smiled back.

Suddenly the sound of a door was heard and then stepped out an elderly man, with a cane. He fixed his glasses and used his cane to signal for Mario and Daisy to come in.

The duo looked at each other. Both nodded in approval and entered the little house.

"Welcome to our home!" The elderly man greeted.

"Umm…..who are you?" Mario asked.  
"I'm the man who made that star." The man winked at Mario. "My name is Stanley. Follow me!"

The man walked to a locked door. He opened it with his tennis key.

There beyond the door was what seemed to be a major work station going on.

"This is our head quarters." Stanley told Mario and Daisy.

"For what?" Daisy asked looking over at some people running around with filing papers.

"Well we were once in that tournament. But we weren't lucky. I went head to head with Tom and lost.

"So instead of adapting to this weird city, you made a H.Q for tournament players who lost." Mario explained.

"Wow you sure are sharp with your academics." Stanley told Mario.

"Right." Mario riddled with Stanley not saying academics had nothing to do with it.

Stanley showed the two around the place. Showing the history of the palace and what they do.

"So anymore questions?" Stanley asked.

"Yes give me info on this star." Mario took the star out of his pocket and showed it to Stanley.

"Mario some things in this world were not made to be known. All I know of it is it was made for the purpose of this tournament. To save us.

"But.." Daisy butted in "You made it."

"You could say that. But look at it like this. I was sleeping one night knowing that the next day the tournament would start. That's when I saw it. The stars were as bright as before and gave me a hidden picture. A star. I didn't know what it meant but I did know this tournament was not made to see who the best tennis player is, But for another purpose. I got up and the stars formed to one big star and came straight to me. That's how I got this star."

Mario and Daisy stood there in shock. So much was unknown about this star yet it had so much power.

"Stanley listen I didn't loose a game yet. Daisy did and I tried to stop her from falling. How do I get back." Mario asked Stanley with anticipation.

"Well usually you wouldn't be able to get back but since you have the star.." Stanley snatched the star from Mario and light started to come form the star. It went on Mario and Mario started to disappear.

Stanley shot the star back to Mario.

"Good luck Mario!" Stanley and Daisy shouted over to Mario.

Mario did the thumbs up sign and then disappeared.

"Tennis Tournament stadium."

Mario was then visible and was back at the stadium.

"Gotta find Peach." Mario though and off he went to find Peach.

"

Tom's lookout"

"Sir Mario is back." A guard told Tom.

Tom was staring at the tennis court and turned back and looked at the guard.

"Where is Shadow." Tom asked.

"We don't know."

"Why don't we check."

Suddenly the black board in the room turned over and there stood cameras focused on Shadow. You could see him with Peach running across the Stadium.

"Get the betrayer dead or alive"

DUN DUN DUN cliffhanger. Read and review and I'll continue. Oh ya I don't own Nintendo.


	6. Chapter 6

The tennis tournament

AN: Okay chap 6. In this chapter not much is going on with Mario and the whole thing. Oh and can someone tell me how to do that line. I try but it's never there.

* * *

Hey guys and gals ready for the second match?" Banjo asked the crowd. The crowd cheers back in excitement seeing another splendid game about to happen.

"Tennis Court entrance"

"Well are you ready?" Birdo asked the jolly dinosaur.

"Couldn't be any better" Yoshi responded. He smiled at Birdo. She smiled back.

But this moment was ruined as Yoshi's competitor came in to the entrance. Or should I say competitors.

There standing was Wario and Waluigi with there tennis rackets and matching outfits on. They posed for a good 10 seconds showing off there matching suits.

"Pretty hot eh?" Waluigi said flaunting his suit in front of Birdo.

"Yah if you want to impress a bug!" Birdo stared laughing aloud as Yoshi quickly followed her laugh.

"Laugh now but look who'll be laughing when we beat you boyfriend!" Wario smiked at Birdo. Birdo glared back.

"Wait we who's we? You can't both be playing it's a singles tournament! HA!" Yoshi told the Wario.bros with pride.

Suddenly an employee for the tournament stared at Wario and Waluigi.

"Oh sorry but this is a singles tournament only one of you will be bale to play."

Wario glanced at Waluigi in a loss of words. Waluigi shrugged.

Finally, Wario spoke. "Well uh you see this is my uhh uhhh spiritual counterpart." Birdo lifted her left eyebrow.

"Yah I'm the game king and we uh… switch sides during the game." Waluigi did a thumbs up sign to Wario.

"Oh I get it. You're two people but you switch sides during the game. Okay" The employee believe the brothers story and aloud them to play.

Yoshi's mouth dropped open in shock. An employee just got toyed with and he didn't suspect that they copied that cheesy line from Yugioh.

"Sir did you ever watch Yugioh?" Yoshi asked.

"Is that the show with those monsters and one goes PIKACHUUUUUU!" It was safe to say this employee was a ditz.

"That's Pokemon." Birdo put her hand on her forehead in embarrassment.

"Ohwell okay bye. Bye game king!" The employee waved goodbye and left.

"Hah you will loose so badly!" Wario stook out his tongue and he and his brother went on to the court.

"There's Wario and what the? Walugi oh no they're teaming up! Yoshi won't have a chance now!"

"Birdo since they're cheating, I guess were gonna have to fight fire with fire." Yoshi grabbed her hand.

"Really? We will be disqualified you know." Birdo commented.

"Anything to beat those brothers at their own game. Come let's go beat them." Yoshi and Birdo walked into the court as the crowd cheered on the duo.

"I don't belive it! Yoshi has took Birdo as his partner to take out the Wario borthers! This will be a good game!" Banjo clenched his fits and pulled his arm back to say he's happy.

"Hey you're still going to loose!" Wario called over to the dinosaurs.

"I don't think so! Remember in doubles power shots are aloud!" Birdo smirked at Wario as Wario grumbled.

"Okay the game is starting…. Now!" Banjo told the crowd.

The Warios started with the ball. Wario shot the ball. Yoshi who was in the back returned the shot over to Wario's side of the field. Waluigi got the ball and shot it back to Yoshi. Yoshi got the ball and made Wario receive it. Fortunately, for Yoshi and Birdo, Wario was unable to give the ball back to the other side of the court and the ball hit the net.

"Love-15 Yoshi and Birdo"

The duo slapped each others hands in victory.

Wario served and got an ace.

"HAHA" The brothers laughed.

"15 all"

Wario once again served but this time Yoshi got it back and shot it back to Wario.

Unwillingly, Wario got his powershot and was ready to use it.

"Hehe" Wario evily laughed.

Yoshi looked at Birdo appalled.

The powershot was in use. Wario suddenly got some gismos behind his back as those gizmos shot the ball.

The ball headed straight for Birdo. Birdo prepared for the ball and suddenly got a powershot. "Yes" She whispered. She struck the ball with her bow as a boomerang and was whipped back to Wario.

Fortunately, Wario couldn't give it back thus giving Yoshi and Birdo the point.

"30-15 Yoshi Birdo. I just want the two teams that playing right now will be eliminated for playing doubles in a singles tournament. That is all."

The whole crowd turned to stare at Banjo glaring at him.

" Joe's V.I.P room"

"Sir they're cheating should we automatically send them to the night-time city?" Tom's top adviser Sonic asked.

"Sonic they aren't playing fair. Neither are we." Tom laughed. "They are lucky."

Sonic grew angry. The only reason he joined this tournament was to see the Mario all-stars fall one by one with no one to save them. But this was not happening. Mario is on to the plan, and now they can't put these people in the night-time city because they are also cheating.

Sonic left the room and went to the stands and intimately watched the game seeing if any other mistakes were being made which they can send to the night-time city.

While this was happening the game was still going on.

Yoshi and Birdo won the game 40-15 and the next game Wario and Waluigi won the next game.

In game 3, it was deuce.

Yoshi shot the ball over to Waluigi. Waluigi did shoot it back but weakly and gave Birdo and perfect shot. But it would only get better. She got her power shot and blasted it right between Wario and Waluigi leaving them motionless in shock.

"Dang that girl can swing!" Waluigi enunciated with aw.

Wario growled and smacked Waluigi in the head,

"She's the enemy!"Wario rolled his eyes and went back to his position.

The game went on and the score kept going up.

" Wario 4 games, Yoshi 5. 40-15 Yoshi.

Yoshi serves the ball and gets an ace!

"Woo hoo" Yoshi and Birdo high five each other for winning the set.

Wario and Waluigi grumbled at Yoshi and Birdo.

"Don't worry we'll get them next set." Waluigi put a fake smile.

"Don't fake smile please."

Waluigi instead frowned.

Later on in the 2nd set, Wario and Waluigi were leading the set with 5 games to 1.

"Oh bro we are so creaming them!" Waluigi told Wario.

" Yup all we have to do is get this point and the game will be tied.

And prone to what they said, they did get the point leaving the score 1 set to 1 set.

" Woah ladies and gentlemen first they both play in teams and now they both have a set! Whoever wins this wins the match!" Banjo jumped up form his chair and put on a tune.

"_WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS!"_

He stopped the tune and spoke to the crowd. "That's what they will hear the winner of this match!"

The crowds went nuts as they cheered on the match.

The game went on.

Yoshi and Birdo got a game. But the Wario.Bros got a slight lead over them cathing 2 games.

"40-30 Yoshi."

Yoshi served the ball to Wario. He shot it back to Birdo. Birdo gave the ball back but with so little bounce it would be hard to shoot the ball back.

Wario dove but miss and instead of hitting the ball, he hit his face on the ground.

" Waluigi who was too far from the net just had to hope his defense powershot would come.

5 seconds till the ball hits the ground. No powershot.

4 seconds. Still niends.

Then went to 1 and at the last moment, Waluigi's racket shone and he used his Powershot.

He dove into the wax form his ears and got the ball.

"You're done!" Wario laughed manically still knocked out form the thump on his head.

Waluigi shot the ball but unfortunately, it hit the net in the progress.

" 2-2 game."

Yoshi and Birdo later became unstoppable winning all there games making them win the match.

" We win uh huh in your faces ya'll!" Birdo hugged Yoshi.

Yoshi never Birdo so happy before.

"Maybe we should always kick ass against Wario and Waluigi" Yoshi thought to himself.

Later the man with the rules said even though you guys didn't play fair you can stay in the tournament since you won.

Yoshi and Birdo smiled at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Birdo asked.

" Yah" Yoshi responded.

Birdo bent over to kiss Yoshi but Yoshi turned his head away.

" Yah I know what you're thinking. How good those stakes are." Yoshi smacked his lips and headed to the stakes.

Birdo shook her head but giggled." Oh good old Yoshi."

* * *

Must learn how to do line thingy. Anyways sorry I didn't write in a long time. I kept going on and off this chap but I got it! YAH BABY IGOT IT! Rit……. R&R! hey i jsut got it! uhh huh but htat doens't mean you can't R&R! 


End file.
